Freddy My Love
by linklovesme
Summary: Fred goes into the service and leaves Daphne behind. He keeps in touch with her by giving her elaborate gifts and sending letters. COMPLETE! Epilogue posted.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy My Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scooby Doo.

**Summary:** Fred goes into the service and leaves Daphne behind. He keeps in touch with her by giving her elaborate gifts and sending her letters.

"_Daphne? Are you alright?" Fred cooed, hearing her slight sniffles._

"_Freddy, how could you do this to-to me?" Daphne cried. He was going into the army. It was 1971 and Fred was going to fight in the Vietnam war._

"_I'm only doing what's best for our country,"_

"_And because of that, you're risking your life?" Daphne sat on a bar stool in her kitchen. "A-and mine," she added._

"_Daphne…sweetie…how am I risking YOUR life by going into the service?"_

"_Freddy, if you-if I lost you, I wouldn't be able to live, you'd be taking the life away from me," Daphne sniffled a few times then broke into hysteric sobs. Fred walked up to her and held her in his arms._

"_Don't worry, nothing will happen to me," Fred assured her while kissing the top of her head._

"_Are you sure?" She gazed into his eyes looking for the assurance in his deep blue eyes. She found it._

"_I'm positive," He smiled, raised her head, and kissed her the most passionately he'd ever kissed her before._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne jerked awake. She had been dreaming about Fred again. She was always dreaming about him: Even when she was awake. Daphne looked at the clock, it read: 4:23 in the afternoon. Ever since Fred left, the only thing she did was sleep. She rolled out of bed and went to get the mail. There was a package and a letter from Fred. She tore open the note first and read it to herself.

**Dear Daphne,**

**I miss you a lot. Your in my mind always. I wish I could be with you.**

**In the pakage, there is a sweter. It's cashmeare. I know how much you like cashmeare. I will be home soon. Well, the general says I will be home in a few months. Isn't that great? And, the good thing is, I'm still alive. After being in the army for 2 months, I still haven't died. I love you, Daphne. I love you and I always will. Remember that.**

**Yours forever and always,**

**Fred**

Daphne scanned the letter again, tears forming in her eyes. She posted the letter on the refrigerator like she had done with all of his previous notes. Next, she opened the package. Fred didn't lie when he said she loved cashmere. Although he had spelled it wrong. The sweater was a beautiful shade of purple; her signature color. She held the sweater up to her chest and let the love for Fred take up all of her soul for that short moment. She sucked it all in and then let it all out. She slipped the sweater on over her purple dress, pulled out a pen and her personalized stationary and wrote a reply to his letter.

**Freddy my love,**

**I miss you terribly. Life is simply miserable without you. Even shopping with Velma doesn't help. All of the gifts remind me of you and bring tears to my eyes.**

**I cannot wait for you to get home. I wish there was a way for you to get out sooner, though. I wish I had a present for you too. But I do not. Please tell me that in the next few months that you away from me, nothing will happen to you. Please tell me that. Freddy, I love you. And nothing will change that.**

**Love from,**

**Daphne**

Daphne sighed and slipped the letter into an envelope. She put the letter into the mailbox so the mailman would pick it up. When she went inside, she picked up the telephone and dialed Velma's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Velma,"

"Gee, somebody sounds gloomy today,"

"Yeah, well, I don't know how I'm going to keep living life this, life is simply miserable without him,"

"Haha. That's love for you, Daphne,"

"Thanks for that,"

"Daphne, I miss the old you, I miss the fun-loving, free-wheeling Daphne,"

"Freddy took her with him, she'll return when Freddy returns,"

"Daphne…"

"Please, Velma, nothing is going to change my mind,"

"What if Fred doesn't come back,"

"Velma, he will…he promised,"

"Maybe you'll be lucky and he'll get a minor injury and be sent home,"

"I secretly pray for that every night," Daphne heard soft chuckles come from the other line.

"Or he'll be fired because he does the job badly,"

"Another good thought, Velma, you're full of it today,"

"Daphne, want to come over? Shaggy and Scooby are going to come over for dinner, and we would all love it if you came along too,"

Daphne thought about it for awhile, and then decided to take the chance, and at least try to have fun with her friends.

"Sure, what the heck,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne made it to Velma's house at about 5:00 p.m. Velma was 17 (**A/N:** she was 13 in the series...the rest of the gang is 20 in thes story), but she was in college, she skipped a few grades and was in the same grade as the rest of the gang. Except it was the middle of July. Velma was majoring in non-fiction writing: Looking in on writing a biography on her life. Daphne was majoring in fashion design, and had a minor in accessory design. She really wanted to design her own purse. Fred was in the army, and Shaggy wasn't exactly going to college.

"So, Velma, you start a new semester at Princeton this fall, right?" asked Daphne.

"Like, duh," Shaggy replied. He couldn't believe Daphne was so oblivious.

"Are you starting again at Coolsville U?" Velma questioned.

"Mmhmm," Daphne nodded her head slowly. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom," She got up and left the room. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom; she just wanted a break from her friends. They reminded her of the great mysteries they all used to solve; which reminded her of Fred. She sighed, and wiped away the tears that were swiftly forming in her eyes. When she went back to the dining room, she witnessed laughter and cheerful conversations. She didn't want to be a bore. So she said,

"Sorry guys, I don't want to put a damper on your evening, so I'm just going to go," She got up and left without anybody noticing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Freddy My Love**_

**Summary:** Fred goes into the service and leaves Daphne behind. He keeps in touch with her by giving her elaborate gifts and sending her letters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scooby Doo.

Daphne walked through the door and collapsed onto her couch. She buried her head in one of the pillows and let tears flow onto the satin. Nothing was the same since Fred had left. She couldn't even have fun with her friends. But that wasn't the only problem. You see, Daphne was always nauseous, she thought it was just psychological; but she didn't even try to talk herself out of it. She stopped crying for a few seconds to clutch her stomach and let the pang of nausea pass. Once it passed she got up from the couch, went into the kitchen, and made cookies.

Cookies dipped into milk usually made her feel better, so she decided to take a chance. She popped the double chocolate chip cookies into the oven pre-heated to 350, and set the timer for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes later, she took the warm cookies out of the oven and took them off of the cookie tray. She poured a glass of milk and dipped her cookie into it. She slipped a small piece of the treat into her mouth; she smiled warmly, and continued to eat her snack.

Once finished, she went upstairs to her bedroom and went to sleep. She awoke at 2:00 a.m. for another pang of nausea; and then directly afterwards went back to sleep for twelve more hours. Ever since Fred had left, Daphne was able to sleep for a long time straight. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she just sat in bed, starring at the ceiling, for an hour, when she heard the doorbell ring. She slid out of her bed and sauntered to the door. There was a package from Fed-Ex. She opened the box with an ivory letter opener (another gift from her dearly beloved Freddy) and found, nudged in between a few packing peanuts, a manila envelope. She opened the letter and read it aloud.

**Dearest Daphne,**

**I don't have much time to write to you, I am supposed to be outside training today. But I took a break to write you a quick note. I miss you more everyday I don't know what I'm going to do for the next few months. I don't know how I will live without seeing my darling-est Daphne. Would you mind sending a picture with your next letter? Thank you. I need to see your face again. I got you peddle pushers with black lether patches. I really hope you like them. If you don't, I'm really sorry, it was the only thing I could find that you would even remotely like. Well, I hope you're having a good time with Velma and Shaggy. They wrote me yesterday saying that you were over. They said you weren't really happy and you were gloomy. I told them I'd try to help. Please Daphne, I'll be home soon. Try to have fun. You've always had fun with Velma and Shaggy before. Why change now? Just because I can't join in the festivities with you, doesn't mean your fun should be ruined…because of me. I love you Daphne, I always have and always will. I know you feel the same way.**

**Yours truly,**

**Fred **

Next, Daphne slowly sifted through the packing peanuts until she came to the peddle pushers. They were nice; Daphne definitely liked them, and not only because they were a present from Fred. Well, that was mostly the reason: But, not the whole thing. She placed the peddle pushers on the counter, and started on her reply to Fred's note.

**Dear Freddy,**

**I did like the peddle pushers with black leather patches. I only wish I had a jacket to match. Oh well, I guess I'll be going shopping later today (with Velma) to get one. It will most likely be denim. Anyway, I put my picture in the envelope. It's a picture of my past, happy, cheery self. Sorry, Freddy, I'm trying to be strong, but it's not exactly working out well. I wish you were here. Every minute of the day I pray that you will come home safely. Or you will get a not-so-serious injury, and be sent home. I miss you more than ever. It's really hard to hold on without you. I even get sick without you. Sick. Like seriously sick. Well, Freddy, I hope the next few months are better than the first few. They were miserable: The most miserable that any months, weeks, or days have ever been in my entire life. As hard as that is to believe, it's true: Truly, madly, and deeply true. Well, Freddy, my love, I miss you too much for words, and I love you even more than I miss you. If that's possible.**

**Love you so much,**

**Daphne**

She stuffed the letter into a cream-colored envelope and placed it into the mailbox. Instead of going inside, she hopped into her red convertible mustang and drove to Velma's house. She rang the doorbell and the bell started to chime.

Velma swung open the door.

"Hey, Velms," Daphne greeted. She tried the hardest she could to smile. But it turned into a smirk kind of thing.

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Velma asked. Utterly confused, she didn't think that Daphne would volunteer to get out of her depression.

"Well, Freddy bought me some peddle pushers and I wanted a matching jacket, so, I was wondering if you wanted to get the…um…jacket with me," Daphne suggested.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Velma smiled, she was glad Daphne was finally moving on. "We'd go to the Coolsville mall, right?"

"Uhm…yeah,"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No,"

"Oh, then, we'll get something there,"

"Sounds great," Daphne smiled again. But this was a genuine smile. Maybe she was starting to come through. "And I've got another great idea. How about I buy you some clothes, and we come back to my place and I give you a make-better!" Daphne volunteered. She loved giving Velma make-overs.

"Alright, if you insist," Velma gazed into the eyes of her friend, they were twinkling, maybe Daphne was moving on.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Freddy My Love_**

**Summary:** Fred goes into the service and leaves Daphne behind. He keeps in touch with her by giving her elaborate gifts and sending her letters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scooby Doo or the song, Freddy My Love.

Both Velma and Daphne were sitting in the car driving to the mall. As Velma complained that Shaggy didn't have enough passion, Daphne was, instead, thinking of Fred, and how she missed the familiar face.

"Daph?" Velma said for the fifth time. Daphne shook her head clear of her thoughts and replied,

"Uhm, yeah?"

"We're here," Velma answered. She and Daphne both climbed out of the convertible car and walked into the Coolsville mall. They got out of the car and went directly into Saks Fifth Avenue. When she got inside, Daphne saw the most exquisite-looking purple dress with a white bow. She decided she absolutely must try it on. She snatched a size two and headed for the dressing room. Daphne got the dress on and sauntered out of the dressing room to have Velma zip it up. Velma started to tug on the zipper, but it wouldn't budge.

"Uhm…Daph?"

"Yeah?"

"It…it won't zip," Velma started to stare at the floor for fear of meeting Daphne's vicious eyes. Instead of being incredibly angry, Daphne broke out in hysteric cries of:

"I'm faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!"

"Here, I'll even go get a four for you!" Velma volunteered.

"Fine," Daphne said through sniffles and sobs. Velma walked over the rack and retrieved a four in the gorgeous dress.

"Here you go," Velma handed the dress over to her friend.

"…t-thanks…" She went back into the dressing room, and tried the dress on again. Daphne sulked out of the room and went over to Velma. "Z-zip me…" Velma tried to zip her friend's dress up, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Does it fit?" asked Daphne.

"Uhm…yeah." Velma didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"That's good," Daphne smiled as she hobbled over to the mirror to look at herself. When she spun around to look at her profile, she noticed that the zipper had NOT been zipped up, and the dress did not fit. Her smile quickly faded after noticing this. "I'm faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" She wailed.

"Uhm, Daphne, I got you another size…" Velma said, holding a folded dress in her arms.

"6?"

"Yep,"

"Thanks," Daphne shuffled into the dressing room once again, came out, and asked Velma to zip the dress. This time, Velma came to success, meaning…the dress fit!

"It fits!" Velma squealed.

"Great. I'm a size six," Daphne moped for a couple more minutes, grabbed a gorgeous jacket to match her peddle pushers, and then went to pay for the clothes. "Here you go," Daphne sourly said to the cashier.

"What's wrong, why so sour?" the cashier questioned.

"I'm faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" cried Daphne. "I wear a size siiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!"

"EXCUSE ME! **I** wear a size six!" exclaimed the cashier. She threw the clothes into a bag, and chucked it at Daphne in the face. Daphne sighed when she came over to her friend, and stated,

"Velms, I'm not really in the mood to give you a make-over tonight, wanna reschedule?"

"Sure, Daph, how about, two weeks from this Friday,"

"Sounds good," Daphne and Velma left Saks and drove towards Velma's house. Daphne dropped Velma off, and drove for a couple more miles to her own house. She sat in the car for a few more minutes when she made it into the driveway. She was deep in thought: Thinking about Fred: Praying that he would return safely. After the prayers were finished, she started thinking about all the good times she, Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and the good 'ole Great Dane, Scooby Doo had. Her eyes were brimming with tears when she finally opened the door to her home. After closing the door to the outside world behind her, she realized that the mail had probably come: Meaning that Fred had probably sent her a letter. She blazed out the door once again and opened the mailbox. Her eyes lit up when she saw the envelope she was waiting for. She raced back inside and ripped open the fragile paper; not even caring to use her letter opener. She wiped her wet eyes and read the letter.

**Sweet Daphne,**

**I'm doing just great in the service. Although the food is not so wonderful, it feels good to help the country out. My general gave me the exact month that I'd be back. I'm going to be back around Christmastime. Isn't that fabulous? Well, actually, it isn't. That's more than a few months. It's five months away. But, Daph, it's only a long time if you make it one. Try having fun again. Velma told me about how you start to try, and then just forget about it. Follow through. Everything will be fine. I promised, remember? And wow, you're sick. Maybe you should see a doctor. Being sick is not a good thing, Daphne. Anyway, I still miss you, and don't go thinking that I will stop missing you sometime. Because, you know that's not true. I will always miss you, that is, until I'm back with you; holding you in my arms. Well, I got you something. It cost me fifty. It's a ring. A ring to…well, ask a question. Hypothetically, if I don't make it out of the service, I want to know that you will always remember me, and love me. And that the memory of me will live on in your heart forever and always. So I got you a ring. It's diamond, because I know how much you love diamonds. I got the ring to ask you, "Will you marry me?" I know it's kind of well…cheesy over a letter and all. But, what do you want me to do? Send a hug-o-gram or something? Personally, I think that's even cheesier. The ring is packed inside the envelope. If you say 'yes' that is. I love you more than life itself.**

**Yours,**

**Freddy**

Daphne couldn't believe that Fred had asked her to marry him. She had such a hard time believing it that she read the letter five times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She shook the envelope upside-down and out came the ring. Although kind of cheap looking, it was still beautiful to Daphne. She slipped it on the ring finger on her left hand, picked up a pen and paper, and became to scribble away.

**Freddy,**

**Jeepers! Of course I'll marry you, what did you expect me to say? "Oh, I'm sorry, Freddy, but I love…Shaggy…and not you!" Who in this world wouldn't say yes to you? Well…I know my answer: But what about everybody else's? Ha. I said 'yes' because I love you, Freddy. Oh, and, by the way, I'm wearing the ring right now. Golly, I can't believe I'm engaged. It's so surprising, and it will take a while to get used to. I guarantee that. Don't worry; I love the ring no matter what it cost you. So don't get all paranoid that I didn't like it. It's really beautiful. It's nifty. Ha. I have my physical at the doctor's tomorrow. So, I guess, if you want me to, I'll tell them about the sickness. But I seriously think it's all in my head. It comes with the depression. Oh! And, I gained like…10 pounds since you last saw me. I went up to a size SIX. When I went shopping with Velma today…I found that out…the hard way. And I upset the cashier by telling her that I was fat and wore a size six. (She wears a size six too…oops) But, Christmastime, that's a long time from now. Five months. Yikes. I guess I can try to stay strong. I guess I can TRY. **

Daphne stopped writing for a little while to think. She felt bad that she hadn't gotten Fred anything other than a picture of her. She knew she needed to do something special, to thank her fiancée for all the glorious gifts he had given her. Daphne decided to call Velma for advice.

"Velma?"

"What, Daph?"

"FREDDY PROPOSED!!!" Daphne exclaimed as loud as she could. She and Velma exchanged some girlish squeals.

"Gee Willicurs that sounds GREAT!"

"It is, even BETTER than it sounds Velma. I think I'm coming out of my depression,"

"That's even better,"

"Velma, I need your help,"

"Uhm…why?"

"Freddy has gotten me all of these lavish gifts, and I haven't gotten him anything, I want to give him something special, but I have no clue what to do…"

"Write him a poem,"

"That's a miserable idea. I can't write poems, Velma, you know that," Daphne sighed, "Remember 7th grade English class?"

"Right. Well, how about you write him a song?"

"VELMA! That's a WONDERFUL idea!"

"Glad I could help,"

"Thanks, goodbye!" Daphne cheerily bid.

She picked up the same pen, and tore another piece of paper from the pad. Two hours later, her song was finished, and she recorded herself singing it on a tape recorder. Daphne stuck the tape in an envelope, and started to finish her letter to Fred.

**I got you something. Well, actually, I made you something. I wrote you a song, and recorded me singing it in a tape. It's in the envelope, by the way. Here are the lyrics: **

Freddy you know, your absence makes me feel so blue  
That's okay though, your presents make me think of you  
Mama will have a heart-attack when she catches  
Those peddle pushers with the black leather patches  
Oh how I wish I had a jacket that matches, Freddy my love  
Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love

Don't keep your letters from me, I quilt to every line  
Your spelling's kinda crummy, but honey so is mine  
I treasure every gifty, the ring is really nifty  
You say it cost you fifty, so you're thrifty, I don't mind

Whoa - Freddy you see, you'll hold me in your arms someday  
And I will be wearing your lacy lingerie  
Thinking about it, my heart's pounding already  
Knowing when you come home, we're bound to go steady  
And through your service pay around my confetti, Freddy my love

**I hope you like the song. It's nothing like your gifts. But Velma and I thought it was special. I adore and love you, Freddy.**

**Love,**

**Daphne Jones (has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Freddy My Love**_

**Summary:** Fred goes into the service and leaves Daphne behind. He keeps in touch with her by giving her elaborate gifts and sending her letters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scooby Doo or the song, Freddy My Love.

Daphne's eyes fluttered open, and she noticed that she had fallen asleep on the white leather couch in the living room. Once she noticed that it was 2:00 in the afternoon (ten minutes before she was supposed to be at the doctor's office), she jumped off of the couch, and ran into the garage. Her hair was a mess, and her mascara was running, but she didn't bother to do anything about it, for fear of being late for her appointment. Instead of driving her mustang, she decided to drive the good 'ole Mystery Machine. Boy, it brought back memories.

While driving to her check-up, she imagined what it would be like solving mysteries again; once Fred was back, of course. You see, the gang had taken a temporary break from the mystery solving days…well, once Fred announced he was going into the army, nobody really had a choice. Once that daydream was over, Daphne started thinking about the day that she and Fred finally proclaimed their love for each other. They were solving the mystery of the Jersey Devil, when Daphne fell down a trap door. Unfortunately, the door got stuck, so nobody knew what would become of Daphne, until the mystery was solved. Upon hearing of this news, all Fred would talk about was Daphne and how she had to be saved as soon as possible (in turn they set a new record for fasted unsolved mystery; Fred had motivation). After the 'Case of the Jersey Devil' was unraveled, and Daphne rescued, Velma spilled the beans to Daphne about how Fred was "like a lost puppy dog, worrying and worrying about getting her back" Then, that caused Daphne to ask Fred WHY he was so worried about getting her back, which, coincidentally, caused Fred to admit his feelings for Daphne; and vise versa.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of intense driving, Daphne made it to her Doctor's Office. She got out of the car, slammed the door, and waltzed through the door.

"I'm Daphne Blake, here for a physical," Daphne stated.

"Dr. Susan will be right with you," the attendant answered. Daphne plopped down in a blue suede chair, and picked up an issue of "Vogue" magazine that was sitting on the end table. After a great deal of waiting, the doctor finally entered the tiny, puke green room.

"What are you in for?" Dr. Susan questioned authoritatively.

"My physical," Daphne replied with haste.

"Oh," Dr. Susan answered. "Well, let's get on with it, then, shall we?"

"Uhm…sure,"

"Any problems or concerns you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, there are some periods in the day when I get really nauseous, but then it eventually passes,"

"Interesting…tell me more,"

"Personally, I think the nausea is all in my head, but my fiancée won't listen, and insisted I tell you of this problem," Daphne explained.

"Very well," Dr. Susan took a brief pause to think, and then stated, "I will be right back; I just need to talk to my nurse for a few minutes,"

"Alright," Daphne stared at the wall for awhile, impatiently waiting for her doctor to come back. She wondered what Dr. Susan went to the nurse to talk about. Hopefully it wasn't something gossipy about her. That's the worst. Daphne hated going to the salon to get her nails done, because she didn't like how the employees would talk in a different language to each other: it made her wonder if they were talking about her. Dr. Susan came back into the room about five minutes later and said, "We need to do a blood test, if you don't mind,"

"No problem, of course!" Daphne said happily, for she had had two cappuccinos earlier in the day. After the blood test, Daphne sat for about twenty-five minutes, and then Dr. Susan reentered the room, looking a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?" Daphne inquired looking a bit concerned.

"Uh…yes, I, uh…have some news to tell you…" Dr. Susan stuttered nervously.

"What is it?" Daphne cocked her head sideways just like a dog.

"You have the Asian Flu," Dr. Susan stated.

"What, is it fatal?" Daphne squealed, obviously shocked. A lot of thoughts were running through her head at this point: _What if I die? What if my hair falls out? What if Fred commits suicide because I die? What if I die and Fred starts dating Velma and gains 50 pounds?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Susan, yelling,

"I didn't mean that, I meant that you are pregnant," Daphne sighed a sigh of relief, she was glad she wasn't dying, but being pregnant wasn't much better. "Jeepers," Daphne whispered.

"Congratulations?" Dr. Susan stated with a bit of question in her voice.

"Thank you," Daphne glumly replied.

"You're engaged, right?"

"What do I look like? A prostitute?"

"Uhm…no, I was just wondering," Dr. Susan mumbled. "How long have you been engaged for?"

"One day," Daphne replied proudly.

"Well, let's continue with the physical," Dr. Susan continued with the physical, and then finished. It turned out that she was perfectly healthy. About thirty minutes later, she was back at home. She swung open the door and stated to write a letter to Fred describing her doctor's appointment.

**My Dearest Freddy,**

**I went to the doctor today, and I received some startling news. Don't worry, I'm not dying: So no need to go out with Velma and gain 50 pounds. I'm pregnant. I hope you're not mad, Freddy. Because I love you, I love you more than I ever will. Honestly, I'd die without you. I hope you are as thrilled as I am. I love you more than Najet loves Kahuna. I bet you don't know who that is, but it is this girl I saw on TV who fell in love this guy twice her age. And Najet REALLY loved Kahuna. How did you like the song? Oh and how do you like the Vietnam War? Is it pretty? Is the grass green? Are the hills alive with the sound of music? I know, I'm trying to dodge the whole subject of this letter…but I'm kind of worried, you know? Are you? Are you worried? You know I am. It just doesn't feel right. It seems like this is all just a dream. One that would end once somebody pinched me. I miss you so much, and I love you.**

**Yours always,**

**Daphne**

Daphne stuck the note into the mailbox, came back inside, and called Velma.

"Hello, Velma?"

"Uhm…no, it's Shaggy,"Shaggy answered.

"Can you tell her that I desperately need to talk to her?"

"Well, she's at the store, and she said she'd be back in about five minutes,"

"Then you are going to be the first to know my little secret, other than Fred of course,"

"Golly, what is it? Is Fred cheating on you or something?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, it seems as if I'm pregnant with Freddy's baby…"

"Creepers…I mean Jeepers!"

"Shaggy! I don't know what to do!"

"How come?"

"What if Freddy doesn't come back from the army, what if he gets killed?"

"Ohhh, like you don't wanna raise the kid alone…"

"Exactly,"

"Don't worry, Daph, nothing is going to happen, there's a lot of people fighting in the war, what are the chances that he is the one that is going to get killed?"

"I don't know!!!" Daphne started sounding angry, with a little twinge of sadness, like she was about to burst out bawling.

"I'm sorry, Daphne,"

"It's alright, Shaggy, but what if I can't solve mysteries with you when Freddy comes home?"

"Don't worry, you'll be able to, I mean, after the kid is born, you can hire a nanny!"

"I guess you're right,"

"Everything is going to be alright, Daphne, and think of this: if Freddy dies, you'll have a little bit of him left in your kid to help you get through it,"

"I can't believe it, Shaggy, you're right, you're absolutely right!" Daphne smiled. Maybe this pregnancy thing wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. "Wow, Shaggy, I've never seen this side of you before, you're so kind and considerate, not a hint of idiocy at all. I like it,"

"Thanks," Shaggy smiled, he liked being complimented by the prettiest girl in his graduating class (of high school that is). "Daphne, Velma's here, so I'm going to go now, goodbye, it was nice talking to you…"

"Ta-ta, Shaggy," A few minutes later, Velma picked up the phone and started talking.

"Hey, Daphne,"

"Velms, you know how I went to my physical today, right?"

"Well…yeah,"

"Turns out I'm perfectly healthy, well, except for one thing,"

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Golly! I assume you wrote a letter to Fred…"

"Yeah…he's clued in,"

"Why so sad? I mean, being PG could be a good thing,"

"Yeah, Shaggy already explained,"

"Shaggy?"

"Yep, he's pretty smart when he wants to be,"

"Uh-huh," Daphne murmured.

"I got to go, have a conversation with Shaggy maybe this time it will have some intellectual value,"

"Okay, have fun, bye,"

As soon as Daphne hung up the phone, she heard a rapping at the door; she got up and ran towards the wooden door. When she opened it, there was a policeman in a blue uniform standing there.

"May I help you?" Daphne stuttered.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the United States Army has some bad news for you,"

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Your fiancée, Fred Jones, got shot," Daphne gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Freddy My Love_**

**Summary:** Fred goes into the service and leaves Daphne behind. He keeps in touch with her by giving her elaborate gifts and sending her letters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scooby Doo or the song, Freddy My Love.

_Two weeks later_

"Put the flowers over there, Mortimer," Daphne glumly directed. She was already planning Fred's funeral.

"Daphne? Do you like maroon for the coffin?" Mortimer asked.

"No, how about black," Daphne sighed, "You know, the traditional funeral color,"

"Right," Daphne was wearing her only black dress, with a black veil that covered her swollen eyes and red, puffy face.

"How many people are you thinking of inviting?" questioned Mortimer.

"About 600," Daphne replied hastily.

"Huh?"

"Well, there's the florist, the guy who lived eight blocks away that Freddy never talked to when he was nine, there's the butcher who gave him the flank steak that he loved so much, there's the entire United States army and Marine Core, there's the rest of Mystery Inc., his family, my family, our pet Maltese, the guy who inspired Freddy's hair ideas-"

"Okay, so we're talking a big funeral here," Mortimer oh-so-rudely interrupted while Daphne scowled. "Any ideas of where this funeral should take place?"

"In our backyard, of course,"

"Uhm…Mrs. Jones, I don't think that 600 people are going to fit back there,"

"Oh, well, how about the local cemetery, but I want him buried in our backyard,"

"You want a dead body in your backyard?"

"He's not a body…he's my Freddy!" Daphne cried as she burst into Lucy Ricardo-style tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mistake, Miss," Mortimer answered.

"I-it's al-al-RIGHT!" Daphne sniffled and started bawling again. "I-I need a minute,"

"Okay, Daphne, I'll just make the arrangements,"

"Thanks," Daphne sat on the windowsill and stared out of the foggy window. It was raining outside, and all she wanted was to have Freddy appear walking up the sidewalk, smiling at her. She observed the funeral crew bringing bouquet after bouquet of flowers into her house.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Mortimer tapped Daphne on the shoulder and ended her daze.

"Wha-what, Mortimer?" Daphne shook her head clear of her thoughts.

"What song do you want to play during the ceremony?"

"Oh, well, I'd like: duh na na na…na na na na na na na…" Daphne solemnly sang.

"Alright," Mortimer turned away and then turned towards Daphne again, "Oh, wait, what type of flower do you want…Daisy? Rose? Iris? Orchid?"

Daphne sighed and stated, "All of those flowers are happy, I need something sad, this is a funeral, remember?"

"What did you have in mind, Mrs. Jones?"

"A lily…a black and white lily," Daphne sadly said.

"Okay, Miss, whatever you want," Mortimer scuttled away to tell the florist of this new arrangement. (That person was the florist that was invited to the funeral).

Daphne rubbed her temples free of the stress she was in: Her dearly beloved Freddy had just died, and she was already making arrangements for his funeral. She started to gaze out the window again, thinking about how life would have been different if Fred hadn't died when he was shot, instead he was only injured. She imagined him coming through the door and engulfing her into a deep embrace, kissing the top of her head, and telling her that everything was to be okay: because he was there to protect her. Silent tears rolled down her cheek as she mourned her fiancée.

"Daphne?" It was Velma. She had just recently heard of the news. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," Daphne stuttered. Velma shuffled over to her friend, and tightly hugged her. "Thanks, Velms, I really needed that,"

"I'm so sorry," Velma looked genuinely sad for Daphne, not like a fake sadness, but a real one.

"It's okay, there's nothing anybody can do,"

"The mysteries won't be the same without him, how will we think of the plans?"

"I could help!" Daphne exclaimed. She had always wanted to take on a leadership role in Mystery Inc.

"Uhm…I don't think you could…you're pregnant, remember?" Velma bluntly answered.

"Oh, right, I had almost forgotten,"

"Do you need any help, Daph? Arranging a funeral can be bundles of work," Velma volunteered.

"I've got everything under control, Velma, but thanks for asking," Daphne left her friend standing by the windowsill and strolled over to Mortimer, who was arguing with the florist. Mortimer didn't think there were such things as black lilies, and the florist did.

"Miss Daphne?"

"Yes, Mr. Florence," Mr. Florence was the name of the florist, the one that was invited to the funeral.

"There are such things as black lilies, right?"

"Of course, they are black and white…" Daphne answered.

"Told you, Mortimer," the florist boasted.

"Mortimer? Do you have any other questions to ask me?"

"Ahhh, why Daphne, yes I do,"

"Lay 'em on me, Mortimer,"

"If you insist," Mortimer smiled, he liked Daphne; after all, Daphne was a very likable human being. "I need to know a bit about Fred's personality and life, if you don't mind…"

"No worries, I do not mind," Daphne paused to think for a minute. "Well, he liked being the leader of everything, and he loved solving mysteries," She took a deep breath, "He also liked being the center of attention…Oh! And he loved sports, hated Red Herring, who I also would like to invite to the funeral, and he admired animals…especially Scooby Doo," Daphne giggled. She remembered what an animal Scooby was. She couldn't wait to get back to the mystery solving…

"I have another question, Miss," Mortimer said. "What did Fred look like?"

"Well, he was very buff and muscular, had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face that was too small for his body, he had the cutest smile, and an adorable button nose, his face was a square-ish round-ish shape kind of like-" Daphne was cut off by Mortimer.

"This guy's face?" Mortimer stated while pointing at this male figure that had just entered the building.

"Freddy?" Daphne quizzically asked.

"Daphne!" Fred exclaimed. Daphne sprinted to Fred and he engulfed her into an enormous bear hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, Daphne,"

"Is this the guy we were planning the funeral for?" Mortimer questioned.

"Uhm…yeah," Daphne muttered. "Freddy? I thought you were dead, what happened?"

"D-dead? I was never dead…I was shot, but only in the rear end," Fred explained. "And the best thing about being shot in the buttocks is that you get to eat all the ice cream you want!" he added (total Forrest Gump moment).

"Oh, Freddy, I'd hate to see how much weight you've gained…hopefully not 50 pounds," Daphne sighed, "As long as you don't run off with Velma,"

"What?" Fred asked, utterly confused.

"Never mind…" Daphne answered.

"Well, YOU'RE the one who looks like you've gained 50 pounds, what happened?" Fred gasped. Daphne replied with an intense slap on Fred's left cheek.

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!!!" Daphne screamed.

"Y-you are?" Fred stuttered.

"Didn't you get my letter?" Daphne questioned, "I mean, you never told me if the hills were alive with the sound of music,"

"Well, they weren't…it was war…it was not pretty," Fred said. "And I never got your letter; it must have been lost in the post or something,"

"Oh…" Daphne murmured. "Are you m-mad…are you going to break our engagement?"

"Of course not, sweetheart, why would I be mad?" Fred sweetly inquired.

"I don't know…you're not ready to be a father yet, maybe," Daphne answered.

"Well, it may be a little early, but, that's alright…" Fred admitted. "I mean, I'm only 21, barely old enough to drink alcohol…and you're 20, not old enough to drink,"

"Well, that does come to its advantage when pregnant, huh?" Daphne giggled. She was so happy that Fred was alive, she could hardly even breathe.

"I guess, but, then again, I wouldn't know," Fred smiled, "I've never been pregnant before," Daphne responded by giving him a warm kiss on the cheek. Fred pulled her to the side a little more and started to fiercely and forcefully kiss Daphne. She deepened the kiss, and then Mortimer interrupted the two lovebird's romantic moment.

"Am I still going to get paid for this…?" he quizzically asked.

"Are you crazy?" Daphne gasped and then started to chuckle. "Uhm…the person that the funeral coordinator was planning a funeral for is not dead, and you're the funeral coordinator…do the math!"

"Huh?"

"Just get out!" Daphne and Fred slammed the door on Mortimer and continued to kiss.

"So, Freddy," Daphne's lips parted with Fred's. "Are you ever going to go back into the service?"

"Definitely not," Fred answered. "I'd miss you too much!" he added.

"I love you, Freddy," Daphne whispered into Fred's left ear.

"I love you too, Daphne," Fred passionately kissed her. "I always have, and always will…and don't you ever forget it,"

* * *

**Whelp...that's the end...but there's going to be an epilogue. Tell me if you want a sequel...and if you do want a sequel tell me what time period it should be about (before epilogue, after...)**


	6. Epilogue

**_Freddy My Love_**

**Summary:** Fred goes into the service and leaves Daphne behind. He keeps in touch with her by giving her elaborate gifts and sending her letters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scooby Doo or the song, Freddy My Love.

**Epilogue**

_Four Years and Six Months Later_

The whole gang was driving, in the Mystery Machine, for a tour at the WXCT TV film studio.

"Auntie Velma, you're sweater is ugly, you need to go to Saks Fifth Avenue," Scarlett, Fred and Daphne's daughter, suggested.

"I don't like Saks, I prefer Ross, that's where I got my beautiful orange sweater,"

"Beautiful, don't you mean tacky?" Scarlett added. "I mean, Ross is for people with no sense of style,"

Velma sighed. "Daphne, she hangs out with you too much,"

"She's my daughter, what do you expect?" Daphne replied while hugging Scarlett.

"Oh, and, mom, that scarf is sooo last century," The four-year-old commented.

"Sweetheart, it is from the vintage line at Bloomingdale's,"

"Ooo, vintage, so sheik," Scarlett stroked her mother's light blue scarf. She looked up at her father and said, "Daddy? That neckerchief was never 'in,'"

"Scarlett, as hard to believe as it is this ascot was a big thing in the 60's," He stated.

"Oh, well, maybe you should admit that the 60's are over…" Scarlett lisped. Fred sighed and untied the ascot from around his neck; he threw it over his shoulder into the trunk of the van.

"Eww, Freddy! We don't want your ascot!" Shaggy exclaimed while throwing the neckerchief back over to the seat in the front of the Mystery Machine. Fred caught it and tucked it into his pocket. "Happy now?" He asked his daughter.

"Very," she smiled. She clutched her favorite cornhusk doll and started to hug it. It was wearing a white t-shirt that read "Najet loves Kahuna." When she stopped hugging her doll, she held it up to Velma's face and said, "Isn't it cute, Auntie Velma?" Scarlett smiled, "It's name is Anne,"

Velma was caught at the t-shirt the doll was wearing. "Who are Najet and Kahuna?" she asked the 4-year-old.

"Well, you'd have to ask my mother about that, she was the one who picked the shirt," Scarlett explained.

"Daphne?"

"TV show characters," Daphne answered.

"Oh, well, the doll is very…um…cute…" Velma stuttered.

"Anne's even cuter in the courthouse outfit I bought for her!" squealed Scarlett.

"I bet," Velma stated. Meanwhile, Fred was pulling into a parking space at the WXCT TV film studio.

"Who wants to stay in the Mystery Machine with Scarlett?" he asked.

"Scoob and I will," Shaggy answered. He didn't want to take a tour of the studio, he'd much rather gorge on all the Scooby Snax in the back of the van.

"B-but, Daddy!" Scarlett cried, "I wanna come!" Fred looked at Daphne, and Daphne nodded her head, as if to say that their daughter could come with them for the tour.

"Alright, munchkin, come on," Fred pulled Scarlett out of the van, and Shaggy and Scooby sulked out the trunk door.

"Like, why'd you have to let her come, man?" Shaggy questioned.

"Unlike you, Shaggy, she wanted to come…" Fred sighed, dealing with Shaggy and Scooby was worse than dealing with a baby, and he would know, he'd had to deal with both. Daphne scooped Scarlett up in her arms, and rested her on her hip.

"Come on, guys, we don't want to be late," Daphne instructed. The rest of the gang followed Daphne's lead into the WXCT film studio. When they approached the front desk and security office, a man stopped them.

"Where are you going?" The man, allegedly named Cort Van Kleef (or so his name tag said) asked.

"We're Mystery Incorporated, here for a tour of the studio," explained Fred.

"We're good friends with Celine Lambourne," Daphne added. "She's an anchorwoman here,"

"Ah, of course, she mentioned that you were to be coming," Cort Van Kleef said. "But, may I warn you, the ghost of a Mr. Sebastian Davenport has been on the loose for few days now,"

"Rhost?" Scooby murmured to Shaggy. Shaggy nodded.

"Who's Sebastian?" squeaked Scarlett.

"He was a scriptwriter for the studio in the fifties," Cort stated. "He wrote this show called '50 Reasons Why I Hate You' and the manager, Russell Moore, did not want to put it on the air,"

"Then what happened?" Velma inquired.

"Sebastian killed himself," Mr. Van Kleef said. "And in his suicide note, he mentioned that he would come back to haunt the studio, and seek revenge on all employees,"

"So, he's come back?" questioned Fred.

"Yes, and he's taken half of WXCT's money," Cort Van Kleef babbled.

"That's unfortunate…" Velma replied.

"Do you know where Celine is?" Shaggy piped up. "We'd better get on with the tour," Shaggy really didn't want to solve another mystery; he wanted Fred to go back into the army, so he could have another break.

"Well, as depressing as it may seem, Sebastian has taken Celine hostage," Cort mumbled. "He claims she reminds him of the co-manager of the studio, Debbie Anson. She was another person who told Sebastian that his show was absolutely terrible,"

"Whelp, too bad Celine isn't here, I guess we can go now…" Shaggy urged, while attempting to pull Fred along with him.

"Not quite," Fred spoke. "There's a mystery here to solve,"

"I was afraid you'd say that," Shaggy croaked.

"Be my guest if you want to help, but let me tell you, this ghost is not a…nice…man," Cort chipped in, "Not somebody you'd want to run into,"

"Thanks for the heads up, Mr. Van Kleef, but I think we're fine on our own," Daphne reminded.

"Suit yourselves," Cort Van Kleef answered while going back into his office.

"Alright, gang, to catch Mr. Sebastian Davenport, we're going to have to split up," Fred announced.

"Yes, Freddy we know," Shaggy complained.

"Daphne, Scarlett, and I will go this way, and you, Scooby, and Velma can go the other way," Fred directed.

"Whatever you say, Fred," Shaggy muttered, while walking with Scooby and Velma through the door on the right.

"Come on, girls, we have to go solve this mystery," Fred grabbed onto his wife's hand and led her into the door on the left.

"Ooo! I get to help solve a mystery!" Scarlett grinned.

"Yes, you do, and I think I know of a way you can help," her father whispered the plan into Scarlett's right ear.

"I can do that!" Scarlett squealed.

"Perfect," Daphne said, while gingerly placing Scarlett on the wood floor. Scarlett toddled along with her parents, who were trying extremely hard to find Sebastian Davenport himself. The three turned a sharp corner in the studio and found themselves on a set, complete with a coffee table and two white leather chairs. In front of the chairs and table, there were stadium seats, and a large, black camera. Behind the camera, was a man. He had a pale face and jet black hair; his eyes were a muddy brown color from a distance, and hazel up close. Daphne, Fred, and Scarlett walked up to the man and started talking to him.

"Hello?" Daphne commented. The man turned around and stared directly into Daphne's blue eyes. It was obvious, that this pale creature (who had no visible legs) was the ghost of Sebastian Davenport. Daphne gasped and turned towards Fred, "Freddy…now!" She whispered so the ghost could not hear. She and Fred swiftly ran away from Sebastian, leaving him alone with their daughter.

"Hello, mister," Scarlett looked up at the man, with a twinkle in the deep blue eye that her sandy blonde hair was not covering.

"Who are you?" The ghost belted in a loud, bellowing voice, that he believed would surely scare the toddler away.

"My name is Scarlett," she proudly answered. "Who are YOU?"

"I'm Sebastian Davenport," he grumbled in his loud voice. He looked down at the adorable little girl that was standing next to him. He noticed the twinkle in her eye, and wanted to see it in the other. He bent down and pushed Scarlett's blonde hair out of her face. She smiled as if to say thanks. When he got back up, the look on his face changed into a more sincere one. When he spoke again, it was in a softer, nicer nature. "Actually, child, my real name is Martin Walters, I'm a security guard here…that job doesn't pay much, so I'm disguised as Sebastian,"

"Why are you Sebastian?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, as I said the job as a security guard doesn't pay much, so I decided to disguise myself as Sebastian so I could steal the studio's money and get away with it," he explained.

"That's rude, you shouldn't do that," Scarlett pouted. She could have won the Academy Award for her performance as the little girl that is the villain's cohort.

"I know, but I need the money," Sebastian/Martin stated.

"And why is that?" she slurred.

"My wife wants me to provide enough money for her, and the money from my security guard job is just not enough,"

"Oh," Scarlett looked down. She was beginning to feel sorry for him. "I have to go now…it was nice meeting you, Martin,"

"You, too, Scarlett," He bent down and patter her little head. Directly after Martin was finished patting her head, Scarlett fled to find her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! I did it! I solved the mystery!" Scarlett screamed. Daphne and Fred ran up to her, kneeled down, and asked her to tell of what she had heard. Scarlett told the whole story. Coincidentally, once Scarlett was finished telling her tale, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo walked up to join the trio. Scarlett told her story again to the three that had just entered the room, and then, her father said,

"Alright, guys, we need a plan,"

"Fred, you think you own that phrase," Velma snapped. She and Daphne started to laugh, but were silenced by Fred's growl-ish reply.

"I've got an idea!" Daphne exclaimed. "We use Scarlett to lure Sebastian to the security guards, who capture him!"

"Why, Daph, that's a great idea!" Fred answered. "Scarlett, you know what to do," she nodded, and walked back into the room with the white leather chairs. Scarlett toddled to the camera and started to talk to the man again, but this time she told him that she had to show him something in another room. Martin followed, not knowing the fate that was awaiting him in the next room. When the door to the security office was opened, two security guards sprung right at him. They handcuffed him, and that was the end of that.

"So, now that you solved the mystery, would one of you like to tell us who this person really is?" the first security guard asked.

"It's one of your fellow security guards, Martin Walters," Fred said. "His wife wanted a rich husband, but Martin was far from it, so he got the security job, hoping it would pay well, unfortunately, that was not the case, so he decided to put on the Sebastian disguise to steal money from the studio without getting blamed for it," Martin was staring at the little girl that he had told his life story to, beaming with pride. She must not have cared about him after all.

"And I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that little girl!" Martin snarled.

"I'm sorry, mister, I just wanted to solve the mystery," Scarlett shrugged. The police weren't far off, and drove Martin off to the local prison.

"Daphne?" Shaggy started.

"Yeah, Shaggy?" Daphne answered.

"Like, I'm so glad you had a kid," He stated. Daphne laughed.

"And why is that?" She asked, although having a pretty good idea of what his answer was going to be.

"Scooby and I don't have to be bait anymore!" Shaggy grinned.

"That's just what you think," Velma added. The whole gang (including Scarlett) started to laugh. Daphne was so glad everything was back to normal. She loved being with her friends, and solving mysteries again. There was even a new member to the crew.

"Rooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby yelled. Meaning, another mystery was solved; all thanks to Mystery Inc.

* * *

**That's the end...I hope you liked!! Tell me if you want a sequel. And tell me if you want it to be before or after the epilogue! Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
